Big Time Love
by Kendall Covergirl
Summary: When Hawk new girl group comes to the Plamwoods they become friends with BTR. But what happen if Hawk and tells them they can't see each other anymore ? What will they do? Will they listen to their mangers?
1. Characters

**_Big Time Love_**

**_Characters_**

**_Hey guys it's Carly well I need u guys to give me some characters. Okay i'm going to tell u about the characters I need_**

**_Firstly,The girl group I only need three people because I am doing one of them. I need four girls who r in love with the BTR boys. I need a boy and a girl to be friends with them.I'm sorry if I don't pick u I will try and put ur character in a diffident part okay here what u have to do. Remember to write the BTR boy down for the girl group u can't do one for Kendall because mine will be Kendall. Just copy and paste this if u doing it for the band._**

**_Name :_**

**_Age :_**

**_BTR Boy :_**

**_Personalty :_**

**_How does she look like : _**

**_Best Friends : Her Band mates and BTR (U have to copy this part)_**

**_People Who she hates :_**

**_What does she like :_**

**_What does she hate :_**

**_What part does she do in her group :_**

**_Okay here my one :D_**

**_Name : Rocky Jonas _**

**_Age : 17 _**

**_Birthday : 9/2/1996_**

**_BTR Boy : Kendall_**

**_Personalty : Smart, Cool, Chill Out and Weird_**

**_How does she look like : She has pale skin, light blue eyes and she has brown hair_**

**_Best Friends : Her band mates and BTR_**

**_People Who she hates : Jo, Camille, Jennifers _**

**_What does she like : Hockey, Soccer, Football, The cold, The Heat, Music,_**

**_What does she hate : Hearing Hawk yell, Jo trying to get Kendall back, SCHOOL!, _**

**_What part does she do in her group : Leader _**

**_Okay I tell u how u get how u give this to me u PM me or review me okay bye guys_**


	2. Big Time Girl Group

_Big Time Love _

_Chapter One Big Time Girl Group_

_Okay here are the one who got pick sorry if u didn't._

_Name : Alice Wood_

Age : 16 and 3/4

BTR Boy : Logan

Personalty : Smart and gets Stress out easily

How does she look like : Red hair, green eyes tan skin

Best Friends : Her Band mates and BTR

People Who she hates : Camille, Jo, Jennifers

What does she like : Hockey, Math, School, pool, the heat

What does she hate : Hawk yelling, The cold, being yelled out

What part does she do in her group : Smart One

Name : Arianna Wattson

Age : 17

BTR Boy : James

Personalty :Cool, Random, shy at first, funny

How does she look like : she has light tanned skin, green eyes, wavy brown hair

Best Friends : Her Band mates and BTR

People Who she hates: Jennifers and Hawk

What does she like : Sports, hair, family, summer, Music

What does she hate : Hawk, School, any girl that likes James

What part does she do in her group : The Dancer

_Name : Daniella 'Dani' Dominguez_

Age : 17

BTR Boy : Carlos

Personalty : Dani is the jokester and daredevil of the group. She loves to make people laugh but knows when to be serious. She's very sweet and loves to help others and never asks for anything in return. She can also be sensitive at times. She just has a vibe that people love to be around. She always sees the best in people, even though it can make her oblivious to things.

How does she look like : Dani has long straight dark auburn hair with side-swept bangs. She has hazel eyes and fair skin. She is 5'2", a little curvy but not overly so, and has her belly button pierced.

Best Friends : Her Band mates and BTR

People Who she hates : The Jennifers, Hawk, and Jett

What does she like : Skateboarding, baseball, basketball, playing the guitar, hip hop dancing, rapping, music, the beach, and puppies

What does she hate : Hearing people yell and fight, ballet, the Jennifers being mean to Carlos, and the color pink

What part does she do in her group : She sings alto, which is more of the middle voice, rap, and plays guitar for acoustic performances. Her voice has a bit of a raspy tone to it.

_Okay I like to thank you all for reviews. Okay here we go._

_Rocky POV_

_"Come On guys we gonna be late." Alice shouted at us. We were trying to pack so we can go to Hollywood. Well me and Alice were but Ariana and Dani were playing around. " Come on chill Alice we are packing." Dani said getting clothes out to act like she was. "Yeah come on Ali take a chill pill." I told Alice. "Yeah Rocky is right. Oh yeah guys were should I put my cuda things?" Ariana asked. " I DON'T CARE!" Alice yelled._

_An Hour Later_

_We were finally on the plane to Hollywood. Ariana sat on the end, Alice sat next to her, Dani sat next to her and I was next to her looking out the window. "You know what I can't believe we going to Hollywood and be singing and working at Hawk Records." I said. _

_Flash Back_

_Normal POV_

_Ariana, Alice, Rocky and Dani walk on stage. "Hello ladies what u name." Hawk said. "I'm Rocky, that Ariana that Dani and that Alice." Rocky said pointing at them. "And all together we Crush." Ariana, Alice, Dani and Rocky said. "Okay sing whatever you are gonna sing." Hawk said thinking it was gonna be bad._

_{Rocky}  
Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try_

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands  
Touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

{Dani}  
If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

_[All]_  
You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

{Ariana}  
Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky

{Rocky}  
Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

{Alice}  
If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

_[All]_  
You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

{Dani}  
Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet

_{Alice}_

There's a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

_[All]_  
You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

_"Okay ladies I need to tell you are not I mean are going Hollywood." Hawk said. _

_End Of Flash Back_

_Rocky POV_

_"I know right I remember it if It was Yestoday." Dani said. She is so dum sometimes. "Dani it was yestoday." Ariana said before going back to her phone. "Ohhh." Dani said. _

* * *

_Okay that the chapter. I would like to say thank u MrsHoranLover1D, Number 1 Rusher and GlambertLovesBTR for the characters and everyone at their read their story they are amazing well bye guys.  
_


	3. Big Time Meet

_Big Time Love_

_Chapter Two Big Time Meet_

_Ariana POV_

_Two Hours Later_

_"Man that felt like forever." I said walking off the plane. "I know right I was so not fun." Dani shouted which made people look at us. "Dani please shut up." Rocky and Alice said getting off. We walk to get our bags after we did that we walk outside the airport. " Look guys theirs a limo for us." Rocky said. We all went in the limo and started to sing._

_{Rocky}_

_Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone_  
_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh_  
_We've been friends now for a while_  
_Wanna know that when you smile_  
_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh_

_{Ariana}_

_Girl what would you do?_  
_Would you wanna stay if I were to say_

_{All}_

_I wanna be last yeah_  
_Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_  
_I wanna be first yeah_  
_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_  
_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah_  
_Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

_{Ariana}_

_Baby tell me what to change_  
_I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you_  
_What I wanted to tell you yeah_  
_Maybe I just gotta wait_  
_Maybe this is a mistake_  
_I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah_

_{Dani}_

_Girl what would you do?_  
_Would you wanna stay if I were to say_

_{All}_

_I wanna be last yeah_  
_Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_  
_I wanna be first yeah_  
_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_  
_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah_  
_Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

_{Dani}_

_Your last first kiss (x3)_

_{Alice}_

_Girl what would you do?_  
_Would you wanna stay if I were to say_  
_Your last first kiss_

_{All}_

_I wanna be last yeah_  
_Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_  
_I wanna be first yeah_  
_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_  
_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah_  
_Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_  
_I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last_  
_Your last first kiss_  
_I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last_  
_Your last first kiss_

_"Okay ladies your at Hawk records." The driver said. "Thank you." We said and got out the car. "WOW!" Dani yelled. Hawk Records was so big it look like a mansion well bigger but still it is amazing. "Come on guys lets go." Rocky said bringing me back to real life. We walk inside and saw Hawk. "Hello ladies so before you go to the Plamwoods we are going to record two songs." He said **(They are only doing cover okay.) **We walk in the booth and put the headphones on._

_{Alice}_

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air_  
_And I fall in love with you_  
_All over again, oh_  
_You're the light that feeds the sun_  
_In my world_  
_I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl_  
_Out of all the things in life that i could fear_

_{Rocky}_

_The only thing that would hurt me, uh_  
_Is if you weren't here, oh_

_{All}_

_I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation_  
_Do you understand what I'm sayin'?_  
_Girl, without you I'm lost_  
_Can't fix this compass at heart_  
_Between me and love,_  
_You're the common denominator_  
_Oh, oh , oh, oh_  
_Common denominator_  
_Oh, yeah, whoa_

_{Dani}_

_Before your love was low_  
_Playing girls was my high_  
_You changed the game_  
_Now I put my card to the side, ay_  
_When broken hearts rise up to say, "Love is a lie"_  
_You and I would stand to be love's reply, yeah_

_{Ariana}_

_Out of all things in life that I could fear, yeah_  
_The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, whoa_

_{All}_

_I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation_  
_Do you understand what I'm sayin'?_  
_Girl, without you I'm lost_  
_Can't fix this compass at heart_  
_Between me and love,_  
_You're the common denominator_  
_Oh, oh , oh, oh_  
_Common denominator_  
_Oh, yeah, whoa_

_{Alice}_

_I can't imagine life without your touch,_  
_And every kiss that you give,_  
_You fill me up_  
_And through all the heart achin'_  
_Jealous females hatin'_

_{Dani}_

_I'm gonna hold it down for you_  
_You, whoa, oh, whoa_  
_You're the common denominator_  
_Oh yeah whoa_

_I don't wanna to go back..._

_{All}_

_I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation_  
_Do you understand what I'm sayin'?_  
_Girl, without you I'm lost_  
_Can't fix this compass at heart_  
_Between me and love,_  
_You're the common denominator_  
_Oh, oh , oh, oh_  
_Common denominator_  
_Oh, yeah, whoa_

_{Alice}_

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air_  
_And I fall in love with you all over again, yeah_

_"Okay that was amazing girl I been thinking we should call the album Last First Kiss." Hawk said._

_Dani POV_

_"Okay one more song." Hawk said. So our album gonna be called Last First Kiss okay what a amazing album._

{Dani}  
_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_  
_We could go out any day, any night_  
_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_  
_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

{Ariana}  
_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_  
_You can get, get anything that you want_  
_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_  
_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

{Rocky}  
_And if you,_  
_You want me too_  
_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_[All]_  
_To-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

{Alice}  
_And let me kiss you_

{Rocky}  
_Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need_  
_Looking so good from your head to your feet_  
_Come on come over here, over here_  
_Come on come over here, yeah_

{Alice}  
_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_  
_Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_  
_Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_  
_Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

{Ariana}  
_And if you,_  
_You want me too_  
_Let's make a move_

{Dani}  
_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_[All]_  
_To-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

{Ariana}  
_And let me kiss you [x5]_

_[All]_  
_C'mon_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_

{Rocky}  
_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

{All}

_To-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Every time we to-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

{Ariana}  
_And let me kiss you_

_An Hour Later_

_Rocky POV_

_We walk into the Plamwoods. "Okay girls we go to the 2K not together." I said. And we walk away. I was about to go to elevator but I fell. "Are you alright." I blonde haired boy asked. "Yeah i'm fine." I told him. "Want any help with those bags." He said pointing at my bags. Man he really cute, but did I go to Hollywood for a boy. Yeah he so cute. "Okay." I told him. he got the bags and we went to the elevator. " I'm Rocky Joans but call me Rocky or Roc." I told him. "I'm Kendall Knight. What place are you." Kendall said. "2K." I said. "That next door to me." He told me. After that the elevator open and he carried my bags and put them down and then he left._

* * *

Okay I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Big Time Girl

_Big Time Love_

_Chapter Three Big Time Girls_

_Kendall POV_

_"Guys guess what." I said walking into 2J and sat on the sofa. "What." Logan said from the Kitchen. "So there a new girl at the Plamwoods and she so hot." I told them. "We know." Carlos and James shouted at the same time. "Okay how does she look like." I asked._

_"she has light tanned skin, green eyes, wavy brown hair and her name is Ariana." James said at the same time as us._

_"She has long straight dark auburn hair with side-swept bangs. She has hazel eyes and fair skin and her name is Dani." Carlos said at the same time_

_" She has red hair, green eyes tan skin and her name is Alice." Logan said at the same time_

_"She has pale skin, light blue eyes and she has brown hair and her name is Rocky." I said at the same time._

_"What." We said. " I guess their four new girls." Logan said as he walk out of the Kitchen and sat on the sofa aswell. "Rocky lives in 2K." I said. "Mine too." Carlos said. "They must know each other because Alice and Ariana lives there aswell." Logan said._

_oh your such a turd_  
_oh yeah a giant turd_  
_and you look like a turd_  
_and you smell like a turd_

_oh your such a turd _  
_oh yeah a giant turd_  
_and you look like a turd _  
_and you smell like a turd_

_oh your such a turd_  
_oh yeah a giant turd_  
_and you look like a turd_  
_and you smeeeeieeeeeeieeeeell like a turd_

_I've look at the guys and they pointed at me. "Hello." I said as I picked up the phone. "Hey Kendall it's me Rocky." Rocky said. "Oh hey Rocky how did u get my number?" I asked. "I found it in the phone book. Anyway do you know anyone called Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia." Rocky asked me. "Yeah they are my best friend." I told her. "That great. My friends Ariana, Alice and Dani met them. Anyway we was wondering if u guys would like to hang out today at 7." She said. Yes that awesome. I put the phone on the table. "Hey wanna meet Ariana, Dani, Alice again." I asked the guys. "Yeah." They said. I picked the phone up. "Yeah we would love to." I told Rocky. "Okay see ya later bye." She said and hang up._

* * *

_I hope you like it. The next chapter is where they meet all of them together._


End file.
